


a safe world

by homosexualbyers



Series: five and vanya: the ultimate duo [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, just sprinkle in the fact that they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/pseuds/homosexualbyers
Summary: Vanya leaves Five a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich for the last time and reflects on what she's lost.





	a safe world

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of my fic the two of us so that's why its in a collection but it could be read individually.

Under the flickering kitchen lights Vanya twisted and pulled the lid of the peanut butter jar every which way. No matter how much she tried it just wouldn’t open. And if it wouldn’t open she couldn’t make Five’s favourite snack and if she couldn’t make his snack there wouldn’t be anything to eat if he got back. And well then that would be another thing she failed at: being a good sister. If she did that to Five she’d feel like the worst person in the world after all the promises they’d made each other to always stick together. Even if he had left her behind and therefore broke them.

 

Vanya grabs a knife, sticks it under the brim and forces it open. She scoops up a large glob of the stuff spreads it all over, with the right consistency just like Five likes it, which she had committed to memory after he had given her a hour long lecture on the action. She liked making the snacks, they made her feel closer to him somehow. It brought her back to all the sandwiches they’d shared under their covers by flashlight as they discussed super secret matters. Her favourite part had been when Five recounted the most infamous of The Umbrella Academy’s missions, he’d go into such excruciating detail that Vanya felt like she was right there with him. She  _ lived  _ for it. 

 

Then were more personal things as well that they shared. The two of them were more alike than you’d think. Five being smarter, a bit of an old soul and of course maybe a bit arrogant didn’t get along with the other siblings very much. Which was probably owed to him always pointing out that he was smarter than them. Vanya however didn’t mind him, she found it entertaining and she’d take any company she could get. So Vanya and Five found themselves on the outskirts of the family, never feeling like they quite fit in with anyone else. They harboured love for others that society deemed wrong. Echoes of “marriage is between a man and a woman” followed them wherever they went, telling them that their feelings were unnatural and wrong, they were met with fear and hate. But when they were together they found a safer world. 

 

Next Vanya reached into the very back of the pantry to where she’d hidden Five’s vegan marshmallows, grabbed a handful of them, and squashed them together between the pieces of bread. Perfect. She walks upstairs, switching lights on as she goes into the living room where she sits the sandwich underneath Five’s portrait. 

 

She sinks into an armchair and looks up at him. He glares back down at her, frozen in time, his magnificent green eyes fixed right at her. She often wonders what he looks like now. He was always very handsome, he would grow to be even more so as the years passed. It’d been 6 years since he’d disappeared. 

 

At first she had been angry. Furious. She spent a day or two looking at his portrait in hatred and asking him why. Why after all those times he’d talked her out of running away? After promising that they’ll always stick together he just took up and left?

 

In time her worry took over her anger. The thought of Five out there alone, terrified, drove her even more insane. 

 

“I won’t be bringing you a snack tomorrow night. Or any other night after.” Vanya tells the portrait. 

 

Talking to the painting had become regular practice soon after she started making the sandwiches. It gave her a place to get out all the secrets she’d usually tell Five himself. 

 

“I’m finally moving out of here.” Vanya pauses and smiles. “I always used to think when the time came we’d leave together.” She chuckles to herself. 

 

Ever since Five had made that sacred promise to her that night she’d tried to run she’d laid tucked up in bed after the lights went out and imagined what their life together would be like without their father, where they’d be never bothered or harassed. They’d be free to wonder, dream and do as they pleased when it pleased them in their safe world forever. And she’d finally feel a part of something. But that dream had become impossible when he disappeared. 

 

Vanya stands up and steps further towards the painting. “I wish you were here with me. I still don’t know where you are but I know you’re safe right?” She was still unsure, it was wishful thinking. “You were always the smartest, I think wherever you’ve gotten to you’ve managed to stay alive.” 

 

Pain curls up in Vanya’s stomach. She might have believed that long ago. But now she knew better. Six years and they hadn’t heard a word. She’d grown up and she no longer believed in dreams or a safe world. Like her brothers and sister, she’d started to fear the worst had become of her brother. 

 

She pulls her jumper sleeve down over her palm and hugs the soft fabric against her skin. 

 

“Take care of yourself, Five.” She says, wiping a tear as she walked away, leaving the sandwich behind. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> firstly thank you so much for all the lovely words and kudos on the two of us. i've never gotten that much support on a fic so quickly!! So Thank You!
> 
> secondly I really hope you enjoyed this. and please do leave kudos and your feedback :)) thanks! 
> 
> twitter- homosexualfive


End file.
